


Darting Away

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: For Order and Justice [10]
Category: Geneforge, Rifts, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Gen, Humanoid Animals, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dart left behind Torn Elkandu because that place was too crazy for her. Can she find a place for herself in the Karzan Galaxy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rispy and Dart

Rispy brought in his Darknova to dock at Epsilon Station again and disembarked with a sigh. Another day of hunting down some pirates who had felt the need to harass supply transports. Just another day's work for a Dancer on the Edge of Death, though. Rispy turned to his wingmen as they climbed out of their own ships and said, "See about getting the confiscated supplies back to where they belong. I'll be in the mess hall on level twelve if you need me." 

"Yes, sir," they replied snappily as they went off to get to work. Rispy always felt it a bit strange to be telling others what to do, being a servile himself. His species had been bred and raised to serve as slaves, though he had never been one himself, having been born to a small group of serviles who had cast off their chains to live free. 

Rispy headed down the corridor and into the mess hall, taking up his usual position at one of the corner tables. It wasn't that he needed food or anything, he was a vampire after all. But the mess hall was a good place to watch the comings and goings of Epsilon Station, and to listen for rumors of what might really be happening. Over the last several months he had diligently made note of the passings of many outsiders, and passed along that information to his sire and Empress, Talia. 

Today was to be another such day, apparently. He had hardly gotten out his datapad to look over recent information when a young woman strolled into the mess hall. Although she looked completely human and not otherwise out of place, her aura clearly marked her as an outsider. Although it lacked the brightness of the shapeshifters he had seen come through here, it was stronger and more colorful than was normal for those native to the Karzan Galaxy, whose mystical capabilities tended to be limited to those which the Elkandu called the Talents of Mind and Motion. 

A quick check through the Eyes of Truth database revealed that she might be an Elkandu, but her description and aura was too common and vague to pinpoint precisely who she was. It returned a fairly extensive list of dozens of possibilities. Curiously, he waited for her to get settled in alone with a drink, and headed over toward her table. 

"Excuse me, Miss," Rispy said politely as he approached her. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" 

"If you're going to hit on me, I'm going to punch you in the face," she replied flatly. 

Rispy blinked at her for a moment before he realized what she meant. "Oh. No, no, nothing like that. I simply noticed that you appear to be new around here and seem to lack any company..." Although with her sharp tongue, he didn't wonder why! 

"Right, I'm sure," she muttered. "Yeah, go ahead, sit where you like, ugly boy, but one toe out of line and I'm out of here." 

Rispy cleared his throat and took a seat across from her. "Right then. My name's Rispy. A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." 

"I'm Dart, not that that's any of your business, and I'm sure there's not all that much pleasure in it if anything." She smirked at him. 

"Mmh," Rispy grunted. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here on Epsilon Station. If there's any assistance or information you require, perhaps..." 

"I told you not to hit on me," Dart snapped. 

"I'm not... hitting on you," Rispy replied defensively. "I'm just trying to be helpful." 

"Yeah, stop that," she said. "Nobody's ever nice to anyone else unless they want something. And you're ugly." 

"And you're a bitch," Rispy replied in exasperation. 

"That's more like it," Dart commented. "Don't even pretend to like me. You know you don't, you just met me, you're just trying to be friendly because you want something from me, whatever that might be, and I don't give a damn." 

Rispy rolled his eyes and said, "I mainly just wanted to know who you are because I like to keep track of comings and goings around here. Nothing sinister, really." 

"Right," Dart said, clearly not believing him. "You keep track of the movements of thousands of people, millions? How many people are on this station? How many arrive and leave every day? What makes me so special?" 

"I was refering to interdimensional travel," Rispy replied dryly. "You're not the first nor will likely be the last to come across that bridge. I came across it myself a couple years back. I must say I rather like it here better than I did back on the world where I grew up." 

"Yeah, well, so I'm from the other side, what of it?" Dart said defensively. "It's fucking crazy over there. Do you have any idea the shit that's been going on around there lately? Unbelievable! Damned right I wanted to get out of there, before some nutjob decided to eat me, or rape me, or enslave me, or some other damned such thing." 

"That sounds terrible," Rispy commented. He had heard some of the social upheaval taking place in the Elkandu Universe through the Eyes of Truth, but it was difficult to tell just how bad it really was at times. "You can be assured that sort of thing won't happen around here, though, if you're careful to avoid the more dangerous areas. You should be in little danger here on Epsilon Station and in the Karzan Empire, however." 

"Really reassuring," Dart replied, smirking a bit. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors about this place being run by vampires. Not that, I suppose, that's necessarily a bad thing, considering so is Lezaria, and it's turned out well enough." 

Rispy never failed to find it amusing how complete strangers to the galaxy often knew more about what was really going on than people who actually lived here. "You should, however, be aware that you should avoid the Church unless you wish to swear your devotion to the Empire." 

"Uh-huh, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Dart muttered.


	2. Interview with a Non-Vampire

There were several candidates for membership in the Star Knights listed as being on Epsilon Station. None among Sharra's current list were listed as being vampires or ghouls, however. Some humans, an El'dari, a fox, a wolf, and two bunnies. One of the humans, however, was oddly listed as having an 'unknown' place of origin.

The female wolfen was certainly feeling a lot more colorful in the new uniform, and after a little thought decided to alter the coloration of her coat of fur as well to go along with it. There was an image to maintain after all, she chuckled to herself afterward, having attended to the minor detail after docking and clearing up a landing space. She dismissed the humor and got down to business, contacting the people on the list to arrange meetings.

Meetings were easy enough to arrange, although not all of them yet had the required implants at the present time. Most of them seemed perfectly fine enough, though, polite and interested. The implants weren't that big a deal, soon enough that was something that could be taken care of by personnel back at Hamilton, far more important to get a feel for the perspective recruits in person. This was going to be a long, generally boring exercise, but that was something she was familiar enough with... and it sure beat paperwork. She sets up shop in a semi-private locale and gets things in motion.

They came by one by one, most of them seeming suitable enough thus far. Well, except for the fox probably, he was nuts. Yes, mental stability would be one of the things that Sharra would definitely be looking at, in more ways than one, and recent modifications would facilitate that.

And then came the human female who was listed as 'unknown'. Interesting enough that her aura seemed to contain elemental powers rare in this galaxy outside the Urians - Pyrokinetics were rarely taught by Karzan psionics. The latest was of considerable interest for reasons of ability, and Sharra gestured the woman to have a seat.

"As my message stated, I'm Knight-Commander Sharra Silverhair. This is just an informal screening to get an idea on potential candidates. Now, it says in your dossier that your point of origin is unknown, care to clarify that?"

Dart took a seat and said, "What's it to you? I hardly thought anyone around _here_ would give a damn about the place. I certainly don't. I ain't been to the hellhole since I was a kid."

"What it is to me is an anomaly," Sharra replied matter-of-factly. "This organization is willing to accept candidates from all walks of life and points of origin, but mysteries are something that aren't acceptable. That sort of thing tends to imply a certain level of distrust and lack of transparency, both of which are vital tools for what's intended."

"Oh, fine," Dart said, rolling her eyes a bit. "I was born on Straegarx, happy now? We moved to Wilderplane when I was like eight and stayed there until I was seventeen, when I discovered Torn Elkandu. And then I came _here_ last year to get away from all the bloody nutjobs over there."

Sharra snorted lightly and gave the woman an intent look. "That explains another aspect that was an anomaly, however I would like to point out that this organization is far more structured than any other in this universe, short of various militaries. Why is that important? There is a distinct chain of command, which is based on recognizing and respecting those of superior rank. Your attitude might suit you better as a Death Dancer."

"Sorry," Dart said sheepishly. "I understand." She sighed and proceeded to stand up and turned for the door, looking rather disappointed.

"That wasn't necessarily a dismissal, Mssr. Dart," Sharra replied with faint amusement. "Merely a point of reference, though you may certainly take it as such if you wish." She rose from the crouch she'd settled into and stretched a bit.

Dart paused and turned around and said, "Oh. Um. Sorry?" The young woman was clearly fairly puzzled and floored by it all. "Everyone always calls me a bitch and I don't really know why..."

"That's something I've been called on a regular basis, I find no problem with it," Sharra replied straight-faced, then grinned slightly, "Of course that's hardly an insult to a canid species." She chuckles and gestures to the table. "Sit down, Mssr. Dart. Your initial attitude doesn't immediately disqualify you, in fact it can be an asset when suitably modified and kept in check."

"If you say so..." she said a bit dubiously, but she did sit down again as directed. Perhaps not much of a wonder that Dart didn't really have any friends, but she was only nineteen herself.

Sharra nodded approvingly as the young woman sat again, then propped against the edge of the table, folding her arms and looking down at the other.

"So, why don't you tell me why you want to join this organization? It's quite unlike anything this universe has seen before, at least post early-Terra, and much the same could be said for your own origins. I wonder how familiar you are with the idea of what you're in for."

"I don't know. I haven't really heard of anything like it besides a few factions that haven't existed in centuries," Dart replied. "But I did read all the messages that had been posted about it. I thought it sounded very interesting and that I might find some purpose with it..."

Sharra nodded thoughtfully. "I see, well that's the first test passed, as you're not looking at it as a chance for glory." She smiled crookedly. "That's one thing you're not likely to encounter as a member, the local or federal cops rarely get any kind of recognition and, more often than not, are leapt on when anything goes wrong. Think you can deal with that?"

Dart gives a small nod. "Yeah. I can't say 'glory' was ever something I was ever much interested in. Better to do something useful and be a part of something bigger than myself, right?"

"That sounds good in theory," Sharra replied. "But it's quite another thing in practice, as putting this uniform on." She flicked fingertips at it. "Is going to mark you in people's minds as a cop, for good or bad. Most of the time, if we're doing our job right, people will ignore you and only come looking when something's wrong, but that's also going to make you a big target to the bad guys out there, too. On the other hand, it does come with some pretty spiffy advantages, too, not the least of which is a group of people that, even though they might disagree sometimes, will do whatever they can to help out one of their fellow officers."

Dart nodded again. "Yeah, I guess it would, not that I'd know. I think what had interested me most since I'd come to this universe was the fact that people don't seem to care so much what amazing magical powers you have or not. I'm just a mediocre Fire/Lightning mage, and hnece was always considered a second-rate citizen because of it, and it feels... good not to be judged by that."

Sharra chuckled lightly. "There's plenty of other ways that people will judge you around here, but that's definitely not one of them. Something to keep in mind if you do end up accepting and accepted, what you say and do will end up reflecting on everyone else who wears the uniform, and you can bet that there's people in the Knights that are going to be watching to make sure that's a _good_ reflection."

She nodded and said quietly. "Yes, I understand."

She'd certainly require a good deal of training regardless if she were, though. She'd been learning to fly a ship since she had arrived here, although the cheap second-hand fighter was hardly anything to write home about, as it wasn't even one of the luminite models.

"Alright," Sharra nodded sharply. "I don't see any reason to suggest your application is denied, and I'll pass along the appropriate commentary to the ones making final decisions. Anything you want to add?"

There were worse things to have show up than someone with an attitude, like an insane fox, and she really didn't see any reason that the girl wouldn't do just fine with a little training and polish. She had the right mindset at least.

Dart looked a bit more hopeful at that, and said, "I can't think of anything, no." She thought promising to do her best if she were accepted would be a bit reduntant, as what else would she do?

Sharra smiled slightly. "Are there any questions you'd like to ask? I know the public postings are pretty self-explanatory, but there's still a lot to what's going on that might not be immediately obvious."

"The postings mentioned that there would be training available?" Dart said. "I don't quite understand how the 'Squire' system works though. It said once people were done with training as a 'Page' they'd be promoted to 'Squire' for one-on-one training?"

"Hmm, let me make note to have an expanded explanation of that uploaded," Sharra said, sending a note off to Kalli as she continued, quietly amused by the ranking system. "Page status denotes a period of general training, conducted at planetary facilities and covering a wide array of subjects that'll be useful later. Squire seconds you to on-the-job training with a seasoned full member, so you have a safety net for a little while."

"Oh, I see, thank you," Dart said, nodding at her. She was clearly making an effort to keep her attitude in check and mostly succeeding, after the chastisement earlier.

"Never hurts to have someone else around to get an idea of just what to do in a situation that wasn't covered by earlier training," Sharra said, grinned slightly. "Not that _that_ ever happens, of course!" She chuckled. "No training program, no matter how thorough and comprehensive it is, ever prepares you for what it's really like to take on this kind of job. It gives you a lot of satisfaction, but sometimes it drives you crazy, too."

"Yes, I see. I haven't heard of anything quite like that before, but it does sound to be quite sensible," Dart replied thoughtfully. She really hoped that she ended up getting in.

Sharra had a good feeling on this one, even the initial attitude melded well as it showed some spirit but was tempered after brought up short.

"Well then, I'm sure they'll be in touch soon enough," Sharra said, "And in the meantime you can feel free to contact any of the listed command personnel if any other questions come to mind."

Dart nodded and said, "Yes, thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She climbs to her feet again, in much better spirits now that it seemed she had a better chance of getting in, though hoping she didn't end up disappointed in the last.

"I expect I'll be seeing you again soon," Sharra said lightly. "Be sure to keep an ear out for a message, it shouldn't require a great deal of sifting through to identify acceptable candidates."

Dart smiled at her and inclined her head toward her. "Alright, thank you," she said brightly, giving a wave and heading for the door.

Sharra watched her go with a thoughtful expression, then turned to an examination of the rest of the day's work with a shrug. Overall it hadn't been too bad a trip, and some of them were definitely promising candidates. She compiled the most recent report along with her own impressions and sent it off for review.


End file.
